


Horny Demon

by ANIME_LORD97



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIME_LORD97/pseuds/ANIME_LORD97
Summary: i hope you enjoy this fanfic .... it's my first one :)have fun :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this fanfic .... it's my first one :)   
> have fun :)

(I wonder what sex would be like if we were flying ) 

what? a wide green eyes met amaimon's eyes . pink lips separated, jaw falling to the ground as his long slender fingers let go of behemoth . His cheeks flared, blushing untile his face turned like tomatoes and he continued sucking the cherry lollipop flavor . 

( I think I love it how you managed to say it like you were talking about the weather )

( it was just a thought ) amaimon muttered softly under his breath . while mephisto signing the papers that mostly was send by victans .

mephisto's face lit up like the rest of his gorgeous self . beautiful green eyes that send you to heaven , purple hair shining better than the sun . a chuckle escaped his thin lips , and he crossed his arms and legs while looking at amaimon ( my otouto are very very horny and naughty )

the shy demon crushed the lollipop , lips turning into an embarrassed frown . he turned his face to the other side and take another lollipop and put it in his moth .

( you didn't snswer me , you know )   
amaimon glared into nothing while trying very hard to not meet the older's eyes . mephisto frown a little and a ( tch ) bit through his teeth , after a moment of silence mephisto stand from his chair and head for amaimon , and the latter sweet dropped from his forehead.. he really didn't like it when his brother get angry . amaimon was deep in thought that he didn't realize that mephisto was in top of him and both of his hands beside his head . they were siting in mephisto's office couch , they spend the entry time looking deep in other's eyes , amaimon was still blushing his blue eyes looking to those beautiful , amazing and strong green eyes send shiver to his body when he remembered the thought of them making love in the air ( flying ) .

( what are you thinking ? ) 

( nothing ) amaimon shoved mephisto and stand to hurry and get out before his brother notice his erection but unfortunately his escape goes to failure , mephisto groped his wrist and shoved him to the couch . 

( a-aniue , I -I have to .. go .. before ..) amaimon tried creating complete sentences . the other smirked and looked at amaimon ( and why is that ) his voice was very sadistic yet seductive , he start to travel his fingers from his thigh to his erection while the other murmured ( mm-ahhh ) 

( I wanna try it ) mephisto said that while kissing amaimon's lips and then his neck sucking them until it leaved a pretty red hickey and then he started removing his tie and already opened his shirts buttons ( nn... ahh .. eh ? ) pleasure sound was heard until amaimon pulled mephisto away , eyes widening twice in size ( y-you're not serious ) .

mephisto chuckled and a small smile appeared across his face , and he leaned back ( why not ? I can use my magic and we can both handle it ) 

( absolutely not ) amaimon hissed , his mind was spinning from sex driven thoughts . 

mephisto ignored amaimon protest and sat down between his brother's thigh and unzip his pants with his teeth in a seduce way which make amaimon shaking at the sight . after mephisto freed his cock, amaimon blushed at the sight , his manhood was standing proudly tall .

( you're already that wet ) mephisto start to lick amaimon his head travel from the tip and down to his balls , amaimon moan slightly trying to control his self . 

( aah-ahh-ah-mm yeah ) and that was when mephisto licks the tip and massaging his balls at the same time , mephisto looked up and smirk at amaimon reaction . amaimon couldn't bear the heat of mephist's tongue and cum inside his mouth while mephisto swallowed all of it and stand to capture amaimon's lips , amaimon could taste his cum in his brother's mouth , Despite this his boner still didn't goes down after his realise in his brother's mouth . 

( so.. do you want to try it ? ) mephisto said again .

( let's do it samael ) amaimon carried mephisto to the bedroom ( oh my ) mephisto laughs .  
after they reach the bedroom amaimon tossed him in the bed . amaimon crawled in the bed and mephisto was glued to the bed , arms pinned and legs spread . amaimon buried his face in the crook of mephisto's neck , he softly moaned , eyes fluttering shut at teeths nibbled gently in his skin .   
one by one , the buttons to mephist's suit snapped open , the stripping continued until he was full naked . the older demon moaned again , back arching slightly as amaimon's mouth founded his left nipple , his hand palmed the right nipple and from the corner of his eyes mephisto could see his lover's happy erection . with a snap of his fingers him and amaimon was flying .

( wh-what if I fall ) amaimon trembled   
mephisto blinked , he laughed softly , cradling the young in his grasp before kissing him gently ( I wont let you fall , now can please continue )  
amaimon sighed , eyes flashing in fear but still he trusted samael . 

he wrapped his arms around samael's neck pulling him into an embarrassed kiss and the other hand that cupped samael's erection was traveling down between his legs and samael shivered as two fingers slivered through his legs . amaimon squeeze his thigh to keep himself stable .  
fingers thrust forward , deeper into him and stretched the older demon 

( could you get the lube ) amaimon asked shyly .

mephisto nodded cheerfully and with a snap of his fingers a bottle of lube pop out of nowhere and amaimon take it hesitatingly , he squeezed on his hand and onto his erection . samael shivered as the head of amaimon cock slipped in with ease , fully sheathing himself in samael . 

( mm..amai..mon.. oh god ) the older shut his eyes , arching his back as amaimon keep thrust ., figuring out the rhythm to thrusting . 

( aah-mm-ahhhh ) that was when amaimon thrust in deeper into him that mephisto's breath hitched as white stars blinded his vision , his back arched and he clung onto amaimon's neck as his cock pushing and slamming into his prostate . his hand digging into amaimos's back while amaimon dig into samael's thigh as his rhythm increased .  
amaimon slammed their lips together very harshly and his hand traveled from samael's butt cheek to his erection ,pump it at the same time with his thrusting , samael shivered letting out a high moan as he realised his cum , tainting amaimon's hand with semen . and the other soon stopped thrusting after he cum in his lover and brother's innards . pulling out slowly , cum dripped between his ass .

amaimon kept holding his brother and he snapped his fingers and they start to fall down slowly on the bed . both of them lay on the bed exhausted , trying to recover from their sex and looked at each other and smiling .. with that both of them drifted to sleep .


End file.
